Dark Hearts and Lost Memories
by Silent Keyblader
Summary: Zane? How is he connected to Sora? What is Zane's real name? Is Sora aware of this new darkness?
1. Chapter 1

_??: Where am I? Who am I?_

**A young man looks around. He has a black and red cloak on with the hood up so you can't see his face. He is in complete darkness.**

_??: Is anyone there? Anyone at all?_

**A voice no one but him can hear speaks**.

_??: Wait…who's Sora? Where can I find him?! Please answer me!_

**A tear drops down off of his face. Once it hit's the ground a strong light shines then he starts to fall. He hits solid ground again and white birds take off in flight. Then he can see hes standing on a mural.**

_??: Is this Sora?_

**There's another young man with brown spiky hair in the middle. He's holding a strange blade. The voice speaks again.**

_??: Ok it is. So what is he holding?_

**The voice speaks once more. Then the young man holds out his hand.**

_??: Like this?_

**A blade similar to it appears in his hand.**

_??: Wow! That's amazing._

**He starts swinging it around and doing different kinds of moves all around the platform. Then he takes notice of the other people on the mural. The one he's standing on has blonde kinda spiky hair and strangely looks like Sora. Another one is another boy around Sora's age with silver long hair. Another is a girls around his age also, she has reddish brown hair and is very pretty. Then there's a duck thing wearing a blue fancy hat and dog thing wearing a sloppy green hat. Then there's a mouse thing winking. Then there is a blank space, like something or someone is missing?**

_??: Who are these people? Who…is missing? Why do I need to know Sora? Why do I have this weapon?_

**The voice spoke one last time.**

_??: I'm…going to…meet them all? I'm missing? I don't even know these people. Wait. The Keyblade?_

**Out of no where he dropped again threw the blonde boys picture. Then the birds flew up again this time he was on the blonde boys mural.**

_??: Do I need to know him too?_

**No reply. He searched the mural for pictures of people. There was a blonde girl looking similar to the pretty red head. There was an older man, not to much older though, he had long spiky red hair. A blonde guy a couple of years younger looking than the red head. An Emo looking guy around the red guys age with black silverish hair. Then a girl with blonde hair around the Emo guys age with two little parts that came up. Then there were two blank circles. Then Sora.**

_??: Why are there two blanks?_

**He then dropped one last time. And landed on a mural. His mural. Then he woke up somewhere?**


	2. Chapter 2

_??: Now where am I?!_

**He looked around and saw a fountain with a girl sitting on the side of it. He walked towards her, but he didn't know why he felt so attracted towards her.**

_??: Hello. Can I sit with you?_

_Girl: Oh. Uh hello. Ummm sure._

**She looked kinda confused about something.**

_??: What's your name?_

_Girl: Aren't you suppose to tell me your name first?_

_??: Well I wish I could._

_Girl: What do you mean?_

**There were screams coming from the city. Then a couple of white monsters showed up, but when they were fixing to attack him and the girl the Keyblade appeared again.**

_??: This thing again?_

_Girl: What is that?_

**But he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, because he heard the voice again. He began looking at the blade then the creatures.**

_??: I can defeat them? With this?_

**He waited for an answer but before he could get one the creatures dove at him. He rolled out of the way then struck one in the head then the stomach and it disappeared. He hit the other two a couple of times then he began looking around for more. But he didn't see more white creatures. He saw some black things with beady yellow eyes.**

_??: What are these?_

**One jumped at him and he hit it dead on and it disappeared and a pink heart floated up.**

_??: Wow. What was that all about?_

**A couple of more appeared out of the ground like shadows.**

_??: Hey. How did they do that?_

**They came at him and he hit one and sent it flying towards the fountain. The other sunk into the ground before being hit, but as soon he came up again he was sent flying towards another one of them. When he thought it was all over he noticed the girl was running towards the town. When he tried running after her more black creatures appeared. He got ready to fight. But then he noticed there were white creatures coming and the black ones were…protecting him?**


	3. Chapter 3

_The black creatures and white creatures began battling for the upper hand. He stood there watching in awe. Then he remembered the girl. He quickly scanned the area and found an escape. The drain pipe lead to the top of a tall building he could spot her from there. He quickly ran but was stopped by a new white thing. It had a pink thing on its head. It took him longer to take out this one. It threw him and another caught him then when this one threw him he jumped mid air and landed on the roof top._

_??: Whew! That was hard to pull off. Oh no!_

_He spotted the girl being pulled along behind a man with a white and silver cloak on. He quickly jumped building to building hurrying to catch up to them. But when he got close the man summoned out two huge white creatures._

_White cloak: Go you useless Twilight thorns! Hold him off!_

_The white creatures or Twilight thorns began attacking him. He slashed at one but it evaded. Then the other picked him up and threw him upwards. In mid air they both began blasting him with strange black and white beams. Rage began building inside him. He couldn't do anything he was…useless._

_??: NO! AHHHHH!_

_He broke free of the blasts. Then a bunch of the black creatures came to his aid. Then they started to form a much bigger black creature. One to match that of the Twilight thorns. He dismissed his regular blade then summoned two different ones. Both black, but one reminded him of somebody. But he couldn't stop to think who right then. Then him and this new creature began battling the Twilight thorns with ease._

_White cloak: Oh no. Hes lost in darkness. If he doesn't break it's control over him then he won't be able to come back…ever._

_A tear dropped from the white cloaked man's cheek._

_White cloak: I…can feel?_

_Girl: What are you talking about? Darkness? Not coming back? Not feeling?_

_The man dismissed her questions looking on in awe and terror? Terror of what? The boy and his new ally were winning the battle or at least until he was distracted by the man and Her. That's when his ally was destroyed by the two Twilight thorns. That began the unbearable beating. He was on the ground on his back. Every time the fist came down the ground shook. Every time the fist would leave his beating and wounded body he would fly up a little to be smiting down once more by another fist. The girl began crying and her knees buckled._

_??: Why can't I move? I need to move. I need to fight._

_A voice echoed in his head._

_Voice: You aren't Sora. You can't do this. You're an imposter! You're only a piece!_

_??: What a piece? NO wait. I can to do this!_

_All the rage came back once more and took over._

_??: I CAN DO THIS!_

_After being hit again he quickly jumped up with no blade? He dashed to the back side of one of them. Then out of no where four blades appeared. Two in his hands and two floating. All were pitch black. He hacked down the beast with a couple of quick shots to the back and head. Then he threw three blades at the other one quickly dashing towards it. The three spinning Keyblades missed. He jumped and started hacking at the beast, with it blocking every swing. But then the other three came spinning back at the backside of the beast. It quickly fell. Then he gathered all four blades into his hands together and chopped down at the beast one last time._

_Girl: You're ok!_

_She ran towards him, but soon recognized…it wasn't the same person. He seemed much darker and scarier._

_White cloak: I told you. Hes gone! Lost in darkness!_

_??: You! You did this to me!_

_He ran at the man._

_White cloak: I did nothing to you! I was trying to get her away from you! Before this happened! It was bound to happen!_

_The voice from his head spoke again, but everyone heard it._

_Voice: Darling. He would never want anything to happen to you. But he is lying to you right now._


	4. Chapter 4

_??: What do you mean he's lying to me?_

_White cloak: Don't listen to her! That's Maleficent! You can't trust her._

_Voice: On the contrary you don't really know me. He was trying to run from me. I'm after her._

_She points towards the girl._

_Voice: But I guess I could settle for you being possessed!_

_She let out a wicked laugh and a shroud of darkness attacked him and was absorbed?_

_??: No…no. Don't do…_

_He became weak and collapsed. He started breathing harder or at least trying to. Then every thing became dark. He could still hear a little._

_Maleficent: Now he will be mine._

_White cloak: I won't let you take him just like that!_

_They began fighting. The girl was clearly crying once more._

_??: Why do they care?_

_That voice from early was speaking to him again._

_??: I don't know them._

_The voice spoke again._

_??: They knew me? As Sora? Huh? But they didn't look like anyone from the mural._

_Sora's mural appeared again. The voice spoke once more._

_??: Look…closer?_

_He began looking at the pictures of people. He looked at the red head closely. And then the Silver headed boy._

_??: They look like them, but there are slight differences._

_The voice spoke more things about him he didn't know._

_??: My name is ? But know my name is Zane? Why?_

_The voice spoke._

_Zane: I am possessed by darkness? Wait who was that Maleficent lady?_

_The voice spoke then he began falling. While falling he spoke quietly to himself._

_Zane: I've defeated her before? Now I kinda understand._

_He landed on Roxas's mural._

_Zane: Why am I here?_

_He looked around. Everything was the same. Then a bridge appeared._

_Zane: Another one?_

_He walked across the bridge. And he scanned this one._

_Zane: Roxas? He has two?_

_He looked at the other pictures. A brunette girl, a blonde guy and a brown head guy. The pretty blonde girl from the other one was still on this one. Sora was still on here too._

_Zane: What's the point of having two murals?_

_The voice spoke._

_Zane: Two lives? Separate from each other?_

_The two murals began moving. They collided then they disappeared and reappeared as one._

_Zane: Wow! What just happened?_

_The voice spoke again._

_Zane: His two lives became known to each other? Did all this already happen?_

_The voice spoke._

_Zane: Oh so he had forgot one life but then continued with another one. But then when he remembered the past one he became one again. At least he doesn't have to go threw that anymore or again._

_He then fell and landed on his mural._

_Zane: Why am I hear? Its blank! I already know that!_

_Then it disappeared and reappeared with him as with one picture. Her. Then a bridge appeared and he walked across it. Once he did something came crashing down and destroyed the other mural. He looked at this mural. It was Zane's or his._

_Zane: Where did go?_

_The voice spoke one last time._

_Zane: So there is no . And all this time I've stayed under control, but once I awake again I won't be able to control the darkness. Well I can still fight it._

_Then he awoke with a strong, deep breath._


	5. Chapter 5

**We look in on a sleeping boy around Zane's age.**

_??: Yo Sora! Get up! Kairi is waiting for us at the beach!_

_Sora: I'm up! Stupid Riku, always yelling._

**Sora rolls his eyes saying the last part to himself.**

_Riku: What did you say? I didn't hear ya._

_Sora: That I'm ready and we should hurry up!_

**Sora walks down stairs to meet Riku rummaging threw the fridge.**

_Sora: What are you doing?_

_Riku: I haven't ate breakfast yet. Duh!_

_Sora: Whatever._

**Sora and Riku walked out the front door.**

**A pretty red head is sitting down in the warm sand on the beach.**

_Sora: Kairi!_

**She turns to see Riku and Sora.**

_Kairi: Are you two planning on surfing today?_

_Riku: Not really. I was planning on doing some training._

_Sora: Yeah I was going to practice some magic, practice my melee and spar? Riku?_

_Riku: You're just asking for a butt whooping!_

_Kairi: Maybe you can teach me some more things on fighting._

_Riku: Yeah Sora._

**Sora and Kairi begin to blush. Then Riku walks off to go practice in the area of coconut trees. Some were still burned from fire and thunder attacks, others had a little frost on them, and some even flattened or blown over. Sora and Kairi stayed on the beach. Sora summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Kairi summoned Flowering Strength and a slightly different designed Oathkeeper.**

_Sora: Wow! When did you learn to wield two Keyblades? And uh…where did you get the other one. It looks kinda like Oathkeeper._

**He said blushing holding out Oathkeeper.**

_Kairi: I've been practicing. And uhm…I attached that lucky charm you gave me to my Keyblade and this is what I got._

**Kairi said blushing again.**

_Sora: Oh yeah. The charm I made to look like the Oathkeeper keychain._

**Sora said still blushing.**

_Sora: So._

_Kairi: So?_

_Sora: Oh! Uhm how about we practice magic, then magic combos, and spar a bit?_

_Kairi: Okay. But I'm not going to take it easy on you._

**She said winking. This made Sora blush once again.**

_Sora: Lets get started then. First magic. Fire, ice, thunder, wind, gravity, healing, time, water, & earth._

_Kairi: Water and Earth?_

_Sora: Yeah! Watch._

_Sora: Water!_

**Water blasted out in a concentrated blast. Then he aimed it up making it like a fountain. Getting them wet.**

_Kairi: Hey! Sora! Now we're all wet._

**Sora smiled. And let out a little fake laugh. Then he took of his shirt and socks and shoes. **

_Sora:At least I wore my bathing suit._

**Kairi blushed and then took off her clothes except her bathing suit she had on underneath.**

_Kairi: Me too._

**Sora blushed then looked away.**

_Sora: Earth!_

**He brought three little platforms out of the water of different sizes leading up to the little plateau with the paupou tree.**

_Sora: Ladies first._

**Kairi began jumping towards the plateau gliding from one pillar to the other. When she got to the third one she stopped and waited for Sora.**

_Sora: Why did you…_

**Kairi cut him off by pushing him off the pillar down into the water. Sora caught hold of Kairi's waist and pulled her in with him.**

_Kairi: Sora!_

_Sora: It was your idea to push me!_

**They landed with a splash.**

_Sora: Wata!_

**Or at least that's what it sounded like underwater. Then Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and then they were shot up on top of a water spout.**

_Kairi: Wow. Thats awesome!_

**Sora stood up pulling Kairi up and close to him.**

_Sora: You haven't seen the whole show yet._

**Then he raised Oathkeeper and all the water shot up and surrounded them in a huge orb, while still floating mid air. Then they went flying out further in the horizon, then they dropped deep down into the water. Fish were swimming all around them even a shark swam past them.**

_Kairi: This is so cool. And beautiful._

_Sora: That's not all that's beautiful._

**Kairi blushed and looked down still in Sora's embrace. Sora nudged her face up by the chin and leaned in closer to her then they both closed their eyes.**

_Riku: Sora! Kairi!_

**Riku surrounded himself in a water orb and went looking for them. He found them kissing. He didn't want to interrupt seeing how sweet it was.**

_Riku: What a show off. But that's Sora for you._

_**TLSoulDude I'm using Flowering Strength as the name for Kairi's Keyblade. Jack mode Lol.**_

**_Oh yea ppls. I already know what Zane's other name is going to be Im not revealing it yet though._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sora and Kairi came up on shore. They began really training this time.**

_Sora: Ice!_

_Kairi: Fire!_

_Sora: Earth!_

_Kairi: Uhm…OW!_

**Kairi was hit dead on with the blow.**

_Sora: Gotta think fast and stay on your feet._

_Kairi: But I didn't know what to counter with._

_Sora: Try anything._

_Kairi: Ok._

**Sora began walking back to where he was for the magic battle, but was caught by the hand.**

_Kairi: Sora?_

_Sora: Yeah?_

**Then they got closer to each other.**

_Riku: Finally! I've been looking for you two._

_Sora: Oh, really? What is it?_

_Kairi: Is it important?_

_Riku: Sora. We need to talk._

_Sora: Ok, I'll be back in a little while._

**Riku leads Sora up to the paupou tree to talk.**

_Sora: Ok. So what's up?_

_Riku: The king needs us._

_Sora: Yes! I have to tell Kairi._

**Sora in all the excitement takes off running. But Riku throws his Keyblade knocking Sora down.**

_Riku: No! You can't._

_Sora: Ow! Why can't I._

_Riku: I don't think she should come. She isn't as experienced as us yet._

_Sora: So? Remember our first adventure? Well we didn't know what we were really doing. So what's so different?_

_Riku: Sora! You don't get it. Remember, the adventures afterwards? They got harder!_

_Sora: But…_

_Riku: No buts Sora. You can't let her go. She'll get hurt, or worse._

_Sora: Ok. When…when do we leave?_

_Riku: As soon as possible._

_Sora: Bye._

**Sora then walked of and went straight home after telling Kairi bye. Once he got home he took a shower and laid down.**

_Roxas: Sora? Sora!_

_Sora: Huh? Oh, what up Roxas?_

_Roxas: I've been in some guy's head._

_Sora: Huh? What do you mean?_

_Roxas: He has control of Heartless and darkness. He's at the Deep Jungle right now. But for some reason, Tarzan won't fight him at all._

_Sora: That's weird. I guess that means we've found out what King Mickey wants?_

_Roxas: Really? I wonder where he learned how to use the powers of Darkness and use the Heartless though? He couldn't of done it on his own, could he?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sora is asleep on his bed, thinking to himself. He's so concentrated on his thoughts that he doesn't hear his mom call for dinner. Hours pass and he's still on his bed. He then shoots up looking out of his window.**

_Sora: Who's there!?_

**He opens his window and looks down to see people passing a long the roads like usual.**

_Sora: No one? I swore…There was someone there. He was…talking to himself? What did he say?_

**He keeps thinking about it.**

_Sora: I do look like him? Him who? Was he talking about me?_

_**--**_

_Zane: I didn't say anything out loud. How did he hear me?_

**Zane is sitting on the roof right above Sora's window. No one notices him…or so he thinks.**

_Selphie: Sora? Why are you in that black hood and sitting on the roof? Sora!? I'm talking to you!_

**Sora sits up once more and shoots his head out the window.**

_Sora: Selphie!? What are you yelling about? I'm right here and I don't even own a black hood! Wait what!?_

_Selphie: There's two of you? You two are confusing. See you later Sora and whatever your name is._

**Sora jumps out of the window barefoot and shirtless and draws his Keyblades. The hooded guy takes off running and while running draws his two Keyblades.**

_Sora: You have Keyblades? How? Wait! No time for questions. Get back here!_

**Sora begins chasing this new black hooded guy through the town from roof top to roof top until they reached the dock.**

_**--**_

_Zane: Oh great! No where to go. Wait…_

_Sora: Ha! No where left to go!_

_Zane: Except that island!_

_Sora: How are you…No!_

**Zane opens a portal of darkness and steps through it, and ends up on the beach of the island. He begins walking around the beach admiring the waves. Then he comes upon the plateau with the paupou tree. He enters another portal and winds up on the bridge and he begins walking towards the tree.**

_Zane: This tree? Why am I so…drawn to it? I feel like there is something special about it._

_**--**_

_Sora: Uh! I hate it when they do that!_

**He then hops into a boat and begins rowing quickly to the island. He soon comes up on the dock and quickly jumps out.**

_Sora: Where did he go? There!_

**He then runs to the plateau and jumps to the bridge and grabs it just barely and pulls himself up. Then he takes of running at the hooded figure. He throws both of his Keyblades at him in a double strike raid. But the hooded figure flips over one and catches the other and slams it in the ground.**

_Hooded Figure: That's all? I thought this would be harder!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry if the chapters are kinda short. They will start getting longer. There will be OCs in later chapters, from me and other writers allowing me to use a couple of theirs. Thank you to those people! There will be new and old worlds, and some of my own. I will also put some of my ideas about KH in this, so…NO FLAMES! Thanks for the reviews and have a wonderful time reading.**_

_Zane: You take for ever! Can I fight now?_

_**Sure, but I'm keeping in mind what you just said…**_

_Zane: Dang. O well I still get to fight!_

_**--**_

**Zane was standing by the paupou tree waiting for Sora to make the first move. Sora still on the bridge held his hands out to the side and his Keyblades reappear. Sora then charges Zane head on, but before getting to close Zane summons his two pitch black Keyblades and dodges Sora and hits him multiple times in the back. Sora then throws one blade at him in a strike raid and charges once more. Zane flips over the first one and then parries Sora's one Keyblade with both of his, until Sora's other blade comes flying back and hits Zane dead on.**

_Zane: Impressive. But you still need to think things out more._

_Sora: If you knew me you would now how I fight._

_Zane: I know how you fight, because I too use to fight like that._

**They both ran at each other bashing blade to blade creating sparks to fly everywhere, and as they hit blades they were gracefully dancing around the whole plateau. They were evenly matched even when Sora was backed into the tree and Zane didn't even seem to worry about being backed to the edge. Then they moved the fight to mid-air over the ocean.**

_Zane: You're very powerful._

_Sora: You too. But I don't think you can hold it for much longer._

_Zane: Oh? Why do you think that?_

_Sora: I don't know. I just do_**.**

**Zane and Sora were flying through the sky with great ease. They once again were back to blow for blow, they didn't even seem to flinch when they other would get a whack or two in on them. The fight went on until about sunrise. That's when the others showed up to the island for their ball game they all agreed to play.**

_Wakka: Aye man! Look! Sora is fighting some dude!_

_Selphie: That's the guy I saw on Sora's roof top yesterday!_

_Tidus: Should we get Riku? Or Kairi?_

_Kairi: Get us for what?_

**Riku and Kairi had just walked out onto the beach. They weren't even aware that their friend was fighting the hooded figure.**

_Riku: What are you guy's staring…at? Sora!_

_Kairi: Riku! Wait for me!_

_Riku: Dark Fire!_

**A black fireball zoomed straight at Zane, but he side stepped and forced Sora, with his back turned, right into it.**

_Kairi: Riku! You have a lousy shot! You hit Sora you idiot!_

_Riku: Stop yelling and help out!_

_Kairi: Ice!_

**She fired multiple ice shards at Zane, all which he gracefully danced around then he shot lightning and fire speeding right at Kairi.**

_Kairi: Sora!_

**Sora then sprung to his feet and hit Zane in the face and gut with his Keyblades. Then turned towards Kairi.**

_Sora: Earth!_

**A huge pillar rose up two feet in front of her and was quickly destroyed by the fire and lightning.**

_Zane: Impressive magic. But I'm afraid, I'll be leaving now. Three on one just doesn't seem that fair._

**Kairi then arrived at the plateau.**

_Kairi: Why are you here? Who are you?_

_Zane was stunned to see Kairi. It looked like…her._

_Zane: You're…you're Kairi? I mean, none of your business! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way and won't cause you anymore trouble._

**Kairi caught his hand, which surprised both Zane and Sora.**

_Sora: Just let him go. I can't fight anymore right now. We've been fighting since dinner to just a while ago. Let him go._

_Zane: I agree. We have been at it awhile and I am quite worn out. You fought well Sora. Now…_

_Kairi: Your name?_

_Zane: What?_

_Kairi: Tell me your name and you can go._

_Zane: Which one? My former name, or my new name?_

_Kairi: Both._

_Zane: How about my new one? It's Zane._

_Riku: Get out of here! Before I decide to kick your butt!_

_Kairi: No. We had an agreement. Bye, Zane._

_Zane: Whatever. Oh, Riku right? Your others are quite friendly, or at least to me. I don't understand why though. Maleficent said it was something to do with you._

**He pointed at Sora then left through a dark portal.**

_Sora: Me?_

_Riku: My others?_

_Kairi: He's working with Maleficent?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for not updating for awhile! I've been doing English and History projects. Its so gay! Schools almost out and I'm getting all this work. But still…7 school days till I get out and I don't have school Monday! Now on with the story!**_

_**--**_

_Zane: Stupid island! Stupid Sora! Stupid Sora's friends!_

**Zane enters a dark room with only a bed and a desk in it, through a dark portal, while kicking at nothing. He takes his hood of and sits at his desk. He looks kinda like Roxas and Riku mixed, with Zexion's hair dew, and he has black hair and green eyes and is kinda tan.**

_Zane: What the Hell!?_

**He looks around. Then snaps, causing a Neo Shadow to come to him.**

_Zane: Go get my freaking computer from the Fag Muffin (1) that stole it!_

**The Neo Shadow 'salutes' and then melts into the floor. Zane stands up and looks around for something, or someone, then he walks through a dark portal.**

**He then appears in front of some steps and grabs the key off the wall. He then begins walking down the hall.**

_Zane: I hope _**She **_isn't down here…_

**He stops in front of a large room with plastic walls that were glowing a faint purple. He pulls out the key and pulls his hood up again, then he unlocks the door and walks in, locking it behind him.**

_??: ? Is that you?_

'_Zane': Yes, it's me Kixur._

_Kixur: _**She**_ came down here just minutes ago. She took away my other. I think she placed him in a new power room, where we can't talk or interact at all…_

'_Zane': Not even through your dreams? Or on the murals?_

_Kixur: No._

'_Zane': Are you sure he isn't…_

_Kixur: No he isn't dead…yet. I can still sense him._

'_Zane': I wish when I wasn't in these power rooms that I wasn't under control by the darkness, or at least could control it._

_Kixur: I wish I could use my powers inside these stupid power rooms! Don't waste your time in here. Go see Freya, I know she wants to see you._

'_Zane': Ok, take care._

_Kixur: You too , you too._

'**Zane' turned around and walked out the door, once again locking it. He then took off his hood again.**

_Zane: Pity he isn't more use to me._

**Kixur sees him through the plastic. He glares at him then stands and walks to the wall where Zane stands on the other side.**

_Kixur: Go to Hell Zane!_

_Zane: You know. I've been there, and it's to humid for my taste, but I did like those islands! You look like him…a lot. To bad, I didn't get to fight him though! He was more than ready to try and defeat me. But the girl had to make a 'promise'. What have promises ever done!?_

_Kixur: You should know! He made a couple in his life! But I forgot, the darkness blocks those memories…_

_Zane: Shut up!_

**Zane then pointed his Keyblade at Kixur.**

_Kixur: Go ahead. Kill me! Then you'll have no one left, that actually makes sense around here!_

_Zane: Temper, temper now Ri…I mean Kixur…_

**Zane then started to walk off.**

_Kixur: At least visit her! She's always looking forward to seeing you!_

_Zane: Whatever!_

_Kixur: She cried…_

_Zane: What?_

**Zane turned around feeling sympathetic towards his lady friend's feelings.**

_Kixur: She cried. Today. I don't know why though. I think something was troubling her, but then she stopped crying and smiled…it was a beautiful smile, one that hasn't been seen in a long time. But that bit of comfort for her only lasted a minute or two, then she began to sob, just a little…_

_Zane: How do you know?_

_Kixur: Because, she some how broke through her power room's control on her powers and telepathically, we saw everything…_

**Zane turned around, but the other way, facing the deeper parts of the hall.**

_Zane: I'll go see her. I'll cheer her up and find out why she did this strange thing today. I'll come by and tell you if I'm not in a bad mood._

**He walked off to go see Freya.**

_Kixur: Thank you Zane. Sometimes, I think you do control the darkness…_

**He said to himself, but Zane caught every word of it. As he was walking, he thought about all the pain he caused these 'friends' of his and out of no where a tear drop fell from his cheek. He then came to Freya's room. She was asleep. He pulled up his hood, then he unlocked the door, when he opened it she awoke.**

_Freya: Uhh. Oh, Zane._

**She looked away solemnly.**

_Zane: I came to see you._

**He stepped in.**

_Freya: Now that's a person I'll talk to._

**She said joyfully turning back around.**

_Freya: Why do you always have your hood on? I want to see your face._

**She reached up to take the hood off, but he grabbed her hand.**

'_Zane': No, I can't. _**She**_, has cameras in here, and she can't know that these rooms also block out the darkness from me._

_Freya: How would _**She **_know?_

'_Zane': Because, the darkness shrouds who I really am._

_Freya: I haven't seen your real face since…_

'_Zane': I know. So Kixur tells me you were crying?_

'**Zane' then let go of her hand and sat on her bed next to her.**

_Freya: I felt…_

**She looked away.**

'_Zane': What is it? Tell me?_

_Freya: I felt you and Him fighting, and the darkness began to grow because he was harder to defeat then you thought. But then I smiled…_

**She touched her cheeks.**

_Freya: Because when She touched you, the darkness let up a lot more then it usually would outside these rooms. Then it began fading when Kixur's other showed. But then somehow it came back really quick, quicker than it came._

'_Zane': I'm sorry. I can't…_

_Freya: I know._

**She leaned close to him, but he scooted away.**

_Freya: ?_

'_Zane': You know I can't._

_Freya: Cameras._

**She rolled her eyes.**

'_Zane': At least they don't pick up sound._

_Freya: True. Hey wait. I forgot, I found a spot the cameras can't see. Maleficent got worried and came to make sure I was still here, because someone reported I was off screen._

'_Zane': Really? Show me._

**They both stood up Freya leading him to this blind spot. She looked around at the cameras. She then reached up and pulled his hood off then kissed him, but he then cut it off.**

_Freya: What's wrong?_

'_Zane': Nothing, but if we're off screen to long then Maleficent will get mad at me, plus I have to hurry back up stairs to my 'prison' before she comes to check on me. I love you, bye._

**He quickly ran out the door.**

_Freya: I love you too._

_Zane: Who cares! Pitiful girl!_

**Freya then turned away and laid back on the bed. Zane walked back by Kixur, but he had already turned in for the night. Even though where they were it always seemed like night. He then hung the key back up and left through a dark portal.**

**He then arrived in his room and his computer was back on the desk, but instead of getting on he laid down in his bed. Then there was a knock.**

_??: You lost!_

_Zane: Damn, it's her._

**He said to himself.**

_Zane: I just need more training. He's stronger than I thought he would be, Maleficent._

_**(1) My word!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yeah! More reviews and favs!**_

_Zane: Yeah, yeah. Just get on with the story!_

_**Uh huh, and you expect me to keep you alive with these remarks?**_

_Kixur: I agree, get on with the story._

_**Ok, fine! Here's chapter 10!**_

_**--**_

**Riku and Kairi had carried Sora over to the dock to check on him. Riku, still mad that he didn't get in on the action, insisted on talking to Sora alone.**

_Sora: Ok, so what do you want? Make it quick, cause I'm worn out._

_Riku: We leave tonight._

**Sora popped up to his feet, or at least tried, then fell back on his butt.**

_Sora: Why?_

_Riku: We now know what we are up against and you could barely even hold your ground against him. We need to gather supplies then we'll use the remote the King sent to call the Gummi._

_Sora: What!? I held my ground perfectly!_

**Riku turned away facing the ocean.**

_Riku: I used to be in the darkness like him too._

_Sora: Riku, it's ok you don't have to bring this up._

**He turned and faced Sora again.**

_Riku: No Sora. I do. Because, I was in the darkness! I've fought you since we were little and I can tell when your struggling. And you were struggling to even lift your blade by the time I got here._

_Sora: Yeah! I know that Riku! But so was he!_

_Riku: No! He was playing you! I know for a fact that he could of struck you down at anytime! He had darkness stored up inside! I could sense it! And when me and Kairi tried to help, he used that darkness, by just a little, and he was able to take us. If he finds out how to use that darkness then…_

_Sora: I get it Riku! Stop acting like you're my dad! Or Ven!_

**Sora started to tear up.**

_Riku: I'm not! But if I was I would tell you that you're just a kid!_

_Sora: You know what!? I wish you would have stayed in the darkness and didn't come back! You cause so much anger in everyone around you!_

_Riku: No Sora! Just you, cause I push you to the limit! You think you can take on the world, the universe, and everything else alone! But you're to weak to do that! You need to be pushed in order to do that!_

_Sora: No Riku! You mistaken me for someone!_

_Riku: Who Sora!? Tell me who!?_

_Sora: You._

**Sora walked off while Riku stood there speechless.**

_Sora: I'll meet you on the dock tonight at midnight. I'll bring what I need, and you bring what you need._

_Riku: Sora…_

**But it was to late Sora had walked off. He then thought to himself.**

_Riku: What came over me? What came over Sora? It's like…like darkness and anger over whelmed us? But how? Was it that guy?_

**Sora walked past Kairi and got in his boat.**

_Kairi: Why did you two fight? You never fight?_

_Sora: Yes we do. Just not around you. See you around._

**Kairi thought to herself.**

_Kairi: They don't fight. Roxas would tell Namine, then Namine would tell me. Why is Sora so angry? He didn't lose._

**Sora finally arrived at his house and began packing some clothes, a couple magic and slate books he got from Disney Castle, his summon charms, his key chains, and a picture of a younger him with his mom and an older guy and a guy that looks like a couple years younger then Sora was now. When he looked at the picture a tear drop fell from his cheek, but he dismissed this and put the picture away. After that he laid down on his bed and thought about today. He was the only one who saw the guy's, Zane's, face. It looked like Roxas…or was it Riku he looked like?**

_Roxas: What was with you today!?_

_Sora: I don't know?_

_Roxas: And what was with Riku?_

_Sora: I don't know?_

_Roxas: After you fought Zane, you two were acting odd._

_Sora: Zane? Hey did you get a look at him?_

_Roxas: Yeah. Why?_

_Sora: He looked like you and Riku to me._

_Roxas: He seems like I've seen him some where? But I don't know._

_Sora: And he said something about me and Riku's others?_

_Roxas: I don't know. But just a while ago I appeared in some guys head. He was talking to someone in a white robe, then he walked out of a door and I was back in your head. Then a couple of minutes later I was in his head again, he was talking to a girl in the same kind of room as the guy. She pulled his hood off and kissed him, but he ran before I could see what he looked like and I was back in your head._

_Sora: What did the girl look like?_

_Roxas: Kairi._

_Sora: Really!? Then ask Namine if she's been in someone else's head lately._

_Roxas: Can do. Talk to you later. I'm tired all that fighting you did, and I couldn't sleep!_

_Sora: When I get on the Gummi I'll sleep. See…or talk to you later._

_Sora got up and looked at the clock. It was 10 till midnight._

_Sora: Better get going._

**He got up and began walking to the dock to get his boat and row all the way over to the other island. But as he walked he felt like someone was following him, but he didn't see anyone besides the graveyard shift workers heading to there jobs, he was glad he never worked graveyard shits at his job. He got to the dock and noticed two boats missing, but he didn't pay attention to who, but Kairi's was still there and Riku's was gone.**

_Sora: Maybe someone wanted to take a late night swim at the beach? Oh well at least Kairi has no clue I'm leaving, even though it would be nice for her to come._

**He got to the other dock on the island and tied his boat up. He noticed two boats here, like there should be since two were gone.**

_Sora: Riku! I'm here!_

_Riku: Shut up! Someone might here you!_

_Sora: Who the other person that's here? They won't hear me. I don't see them out here._

**He glanced around then scanned the beach and water.**

_Riku: Just follow me to the other side of the island. I already called for the Gummi ship and put my stuff in my room. I don't know why, but they sent one with six rooms._

_Sora: Maybe they thought other people were going to come with us?_

_Riku: You're just trying to convince me to let Kairi come. Anyway, the coordinates are set for Radiant Garden and we have autopilot!_

_Sora: Thank goodness! I thought I was going to have to drive the whole way!_

_Riku: I could have drove!_

_Sora: Have you drove a Gummi before?_

_Riku: Good point._

**They seemed in a good mood and decided not to bring up the fight from earlier today.**

_Sora: Next stop! Adventure!_

_Riku: Don't you mean Radiant Garden?_

_Sora: Did you have to ruin that for me?_

_Riku: Sorry. I didn't catch your drift. Next stop! Adventure!_

_Sora: No, now you just killed it._

_Riku: Whatever. Can we just go?_

**They then boarded the Gummi and went to there rooms to arrange everything, then they went to the kitchen to eat.**

_**--**_

_**What the hack!? Another persons on the island! And they think the person isn't going to notice a huge space ship on the island!? I guess.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Zane: Huh? 2 chapters in one day? And I'm not in either of them? You know what I'm taking a vacation!**_

_**As long as your back by next chapter. It's important.**_

_Sora: I say good riddance._

_Riku: You only say that cause you lost._

_Kairi and Kixur: On with the show!_

_Freya: What show? This is a story, written by some 14 year old boy in Texas._

_Zane: ??What!?_

_**Just start reading the chapter now. Hey! No fighting behind the scenes! And have a good day. What did I just say!? Riku put down the flaming barb wire bat! Zane if you break Sora's head on that wall your going to be in trouble with Square Enix! And guess who isn't busting you out?**_

**Sora and Riku just got finished eating and went to there rooms.**

_Riku: I don't get this. Why can't we have our own restrooms? I mean seriously!?_

**Sora yells to Riku from his room.**

_Sora: I'm getting a shower in restroom i i._

_Riku: That's roman numeral 2 dib stick!_

_Sora: Whatever! Who cares about Romans?_

_Riku: I'm getting a shower in restroom i i i._

_Sora: Are you mocking me!?_

_Riku: Just take your shower with your girly banana scented shampoo already!_

_Sora: I'm not the one who has coconut! But then again your head is as hollow as one!_

_Riku: Ha ha. Your so original!_

**Riku walked in the restroom and stripped down to his boxers and brushed his teeth before getting in the shower. He reached for a towel behind him to wipe the toothpaste off of his mouth, but it wasn't there anymore.**

_Riku: What the?_

**He looked around.**

_Riku: Whatever. I need a shower man._

**He took off his boxers then pulled open the curtain and step in…**

_Riku: AHHHHHHHH!_

**He covered his manly area.**

_??: AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Riku: Tanith(1)!? What the f!? Why are you here!?_

**He questioned jumping out of the shower and pulling on his boxers and running out the door to his room with his other clothes.**

_Tanith: Was it something I said? Wait…_

**She looked down realizing she was nude, with only a towel, which at the moment she had been drying her legs.**

_Tanith: RIKU!! I'm going to KILL you! You PERVERTED freak! Coming in on me when I'm in the shower! How low do you have to go!?_

**The rest of what she says should not and will not be typed up. It's something to do with her making him suffer, and lots of stuff that's very painful to males, and other inhumanly things. I would hate to be Riku.**

**While this all took place…**

_Sora: It's pretty steamy in here…what's that?_

**Sora heard someone singing. He sat down on the sink and sure enough the person singing stepped out of the shower. Sora threw a towel at her.**

_Kairi: Sora!?_

**She quickly pulled the towel around herself.**

_Kairi: Get out! I'm naked!_

_Sora: Don't worry, I didn't see anything._

**He walked out into the hall and shut the door.**

_Sora: So. Did you take someone else's boat so I knew you wouldn't be here?_

_Kairi: No. Guess who's the other person that came?_

_Sora: Isn't any of those guys that are always checking you out? Like Tom(2) or Sakuzy(3)?_

_Kairi: No. It's a girl._

**Kairi stated as she walked out in her pink bath robe. They then heard yelling and screaming, then silence…Then a girls voice yelling numerous and very painful ways she was going to torture Riku. They then saw Riku sprint towards them taking a hard left down the hall to his and Sora's rooms, pulling his clothes on.**

_Riku: Hey Sora! Bye Kairi!_

**He turned into his room, then yelled.**

_Riku: Wait! Kairi is here too!?_

_Sora: You've got to be kidding!? Riku's going to have a long adventure with Tanith tagging along._

_Kairi: Speaking of which…_

**Tanith came rearing towards them. Then came to an immediate halt.**

_Tanith: Where's Freak-u!? I'm going to slaughter him!_

_Kairi: His room is right there._

**She pointed to it.**

_Riku: I hate you Kairi!_

_Kairi: I love you too Riku!_

**She marched up to his door, but before she bashed it down.**

_Sora: I suggest changing clothes first. You only have a bath towel on._

**Tanith realized this.**

_Tanith: Good point._

**She ran to her room.**

_Riku: Thank you Sora! You've given me like for ever to hide!(4) I love you buddy!_

_Sora: I'm not gay!(5)_

**Kairi and Sora both went to there rooms and changed. And about five minutes after she had left Tanith came running back to Riku's door and bashed it down…with her head. She found a very, very scared Riku trying to stuff himself in side of his mattress.**

_Tanith: I wonder where Riku is? This bed looks comfortable…to stab!_

_Riku: AH! NO!_

**The bed then sprouted legs and began to run full speed, into a wall…**

**The rest could not be shown because Tanith threatened to do very mean things to me if I didn't leave, but I left a secret agent…poor Bob never stood a chance. (Tear)**

**After Tanith was done stabbing the bed half to death, Riku of course, Sora called a meeting in the cockpit.**

_Kairi: Anyone want lemonade?_

_Riku: I'm not suppose to drink fluids until the wounds heal._

_Tanith: Why?_

_Riku: Because the stab wounds would just let the fluid leak out._

_Tanith: Why?_

_Riku: Because stupid head, coughwritercough, let you torture me._

_Tanith: Why?_

_Riku: I don't know. I am one of his favorite characters._

_Tanith: Why?_

_Riku: Because I'm cool and macho. Now shut up._

_Sora: COUGH!_

**Riku gave him a death stare.**

_Tanith: Why?_

_Riku:……………………………..._

_Tanith: Why?_

_Kairi: That doesn't make sense!_

_Sora: On with the meeting!_

_Riku: Okay. So we're going to have to turn around and drop the girls off then we continue on are trip to Radiant Gardens._

_Tanith and Kairi: No way!_

_Sora: I say we vote._

_Riku: Fine. All in favor of sending the girls home?_

**Riku raised his hand, then summoned the Guardian and it raised it's hand.**

_Riku: All opposed?_

**Tanith and Kairi raised their hands.**

_Sora: I vote we go to Radiant Garden and then we'll see what we do from there._

_Tanith: Hmm. Ok!_

_Kairi: Sounds good to me! Majority rules._

_Riku: Fine!_

**They all left and went to there rooms, which Riku's now had no door.**

_**(1) Tanith - OC of MrFipp. Thanks for letting me borrow her!**_

_**(2) Tom - OC of MrFipp. Just mention his name.**_

_**(3) Sakuzy - OC of TLSoulDude. Just mentioning his name.**_

_**(4) Girls take for ever getting ready!**_

_**(5) Yaoi is NOT ok. Specially SoraxRiku. That's so, so, so gay!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sora: Is Zane back?_

_Tanith: Who?_

_Riku: Mr. Darkness._

_Tanith: The dude who kicked Sora's butt?_

_**Yes. And Zane should be back soon. Now on with the story!**_

_**--**_

**When Sora got up he immediately panicked. There was smoke filling the Gummi. He then heard…**

**Riku: Tanith! What did you do!?**

**Tanith: I was warming up my coffee.**

**Riku: In the toaster!?**

**Tanith: Well sorry. I only wanted warm coffee.**

**Riku: That's what the microwave is for!**

**Tanith: I thought the microwave made toast.**

**Riku:……………**

**Tanith: What?**

**Riku: Toaster! Toast!**

**Tanith: Hey! I think that the toaster makes toast…Yeah that makes since.**

**Sora walks in to find a toaster on fire!**

**Sora: Stop arguing and put the freaking fire out! Water!**

**Sora shot water at the toaster hitting Riku and Tanith with the water too.**

**Riku: Looks like I don't need a shower.**

**Tanith: Yes you do! You smell like smoke for some reason!**

**Riku: Eh….but….and you…AH!**

**Riku stomped off to take another shower.**

**Tanith: What's his problem?**

**Tanith walked off to her room to get her bath products. Then Kairi walked in.**

**Kairi: What happened her?**

**Sora: Tanith.**

**Kairi: Oh, ok? So, are you getting a shower or can I go?**

**Sora: You can take a shower. I'll clean up.**

**Kairi: Ok. If you say so.**

**Kairi went and got a shower, and Sora stayed and cleaned up. After that he made breakfast and fresh hot coffee! Then he went to check on how the Gummi was doing distance wise, from Radiant Garden. Only three more hours. That would mean him getting a shower, then an hour or so at breakfast, then just another hour and a half cramped on this Gummi. Sure it was big, but he couldn't deal with the yelling and arguing. Soon after he was done with all of what he was doing Riku finished taking a shower and Sora got in. After a while, he came into the kitchen.**

**Tanith: You cleaned the place up pretty good. Can't even smell the smoke.**

**Kairi: Yeah good job.**

**Tanith: I need coffee. Nice and fresh and…**

**She took a sip, then spewed it back out all over Riku.**

**Tanith: HOT!**

**Riku: OW! It burns!**

**Kairi and Sora: Water! Ice!**

**Riku was soaked then frozen solid.**

**Riku: Er eh ah ma.**

**Sora: What?**

**Tanith: I've got it covered! Fire!**

**A dark fireball flew and hit Riku in the butt.**

**Riku: OW! Not again! I have to take another shower! And that's two pairs of clothes you've ruined! First you sneak on board, then you see me naked, then you stab me, then you catch the place on fire, then you spew coffee on me, and now you burned my butt! What next!?**

**Tanith: I snuck on board so Kairi wouldn't be the only girl! You're the one that got in the shower and saw me naked! Then I stabbed you for that! I wanted warm coffee! The coffee was to hot! And I was only trying to help by defrosting you! And for next this!**

**She then conked Riku over the head with her Keyblade. Then started whacking him like there was no tomorrow. Then Riku summoned his guardian and began attacking her. Then she summoned her darkness and went Anti-form.**

**Kairi: Take this fight to the freaking fight simulator room and set the simulator to duel!**

**Riku: We have a fight simulator? Ok let's go!**

**Sora: Riku, you should change first.**

**Riku and Tanith then marched off to get ready for the duel. Sora then got up and did dishes.**

**Kairi: Why is that your always cleaning up? Your mom said that ever since you got back from, wherever you went, you've been helping keep the house spotless and you've been listening to her.**

**Sora: Donald and Goofy taught me to respect my parents and we had a chore plan for the Gummi that kinda got me to start seeing that I should keep it clean.**

**Kairi: They taught you a lot of stuff huh?**

**Sora: Yeah. It was like having a dad again. Except I got to fight alongside them.**

**Kairi: So having the Keyblade hasn't been all bad for you.**

**Kairi got up and started helping with the dishes.**

**Sora: No, and plus now I'm the best fighter, tied with Riku of course, on the islands.**

**Kairi: I'll be caught up to you soon.**

**Voice: We will be landing in Radiant Gardens in 5 minutes.**

**Sora: Well, for those five minutes I'm going to go watch Tanith beat the crap out of Riku.**

**Sora and Kairi both walked to the fight simulator where Riku and Tanith were fighting. Tanith in her anti-form and Riku with the guardian, both wielding their Keyblades. They were fighting in The World That Never Was. They had just got to the skyscraper, Riku chasing after Tanith who was moving super fast. She ran up the skyscraper and Riku looked up at her from the bottom.**

**Sora: Let's see how they fight with these out there too.**

**Sora punched some buttons and millions of Neo Shadows appeared. Riku whipped around and took all the surrounding ones and Tanith jumped into a free fall gathering darkness up. Two feet from touching the ground Tanith let the darkness go and it hit the ground in the middle of all the heartless and exploded wiping out all the heartless in a 30 foot radius and Riku walked through the explosion with the guardian protecting him. Riku and Tanith met in the middle, Tanith dropping back out of the sky from the bounce off her blast.**

**Riku: You ready?**

**He kicked several Neo Shadows away.**

**Tanith: Let's do it!**

**They began 'dancing' around the field killing any heartless in the way. Then there was a buzzing sound.**

**Voice: Destination reached. Radiant Gardens.**

**--**

**Zane was walking around the old castle of Hollow Bastion.**

**Zane: Pitiful.**

**He then walked through a dark portal and appeared on the roof of a shop. He then began looking for someone.**

**Fat guy: Police! Stop!**

**Skinny guy on walkie-talkie: Leon we have him on the run!**

**Kid: Please! I'm not running from you!**

**He then stopped in a crowd and disappeared?**

**Zane saw an odd black mouse scurrying into an alley.**

**Zane: Can't hide from me Prince.**

**He ran into the alley. He looked around and finally saw who he was looking for.**

**Zane: Are you J?**

**The boy quickly spun around.**

**Boy: Who wants to know?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Sora: Silent Keyblader is having a very, very bad to day and went crazy. So we tied him down and gagged him._

_Zane: As for the chapter, let's just say Tanith, Riku and I are very persuasive sometimes._

_Tanith: I did most of the work!_

_Riku: And she also was tied down._

_Kairi: On with the chapter!_

_--_

_Kid: What exactly are you here for?_

_Zane: Well, if your J, then you. If your not, then I'll let you go._

_Kid: I feel in the mood for a good fight, so…_

**The kid made a few convulsions and turned into and abnormally large rabid black wolf with red eyes.**

_Kid (telepathically): I'm J!_

**He pounced at him. But Zane wasn't there.**

_Zane: I'm not fighting you Prince. He is!_

**He pointed behind him. Standing there was, what seemed to be Kixur.**

_Kixur: Let's go kid!_

_J: No weapon to take on the big bad wolf? This will be quick!_

**He pounced at him only to be knocked back by a silver and black Keyblade.**

_Kixur: Well, what a shame. It seems it won't be quick._

**He flew at J and J ducked under it, but was bashed on the back. J flipped and landed on his feet turning super fast causing dust to fly around him. **

_Kixur: (Whistle) Here puppy! Come to daddy. So I can bash your head in!_

**Kixur walked into the dust cloud, being stalked from behind by J. J made a couple of convulsions and change to human, then a couple more and became an eight foot tall gorilla. He slammed both fists into Kixur's back causing him to fall. Then he repeatedly slammed Kixur into the ground more with his fists. Kixur got in a lucky shot and hit J in the face with his Keyblade.**

_Kixur: Let's go Donkey Kong!_

**Kixur flipped over J and elbowed him in the back. J twisted around, but not fast enough and was slammed to the ground from the side. He got up and threw Kixur all the way down the alley, Kixur landed on his left shoulder and tumbled further. J made convulsions into his human self, then more to a black cheetah with blood red spots and eyes. He dashed down the alley and began assaulting Kixur with claws and fangs.**

_Zane: Tisk, tisk. Poor Kixur. Here, this will help._

**Zane gathered a bit of darkness and threw it at Kixur, and it was absorbed by him.**

_Kixur: Let's go kitty!_

**He began bashing J back and forth between walls. J regained his footing and repeatedly pounced at him, but each time he was smacked away by a Keyblade to the face.**

**Sora and company were making there way to Merlin's house when they saw some red blur flash by, followed by Yuffie and some guy in purple with white hair running next to her, Leon and Cloud both running together, a big black dude with a black jacket and green jacket followed by a guy with a red shirt and mechanical leg. Sora fell in running in between Leon and Cloud.**

_Sora: Where are you all running to? And why so many people?_

_Cloud: Alley, in Sector 4. To you it would mean alley behind the ice cream shop._

_Leon: Why so many people. Four new guys in training to become a new Restoration Committee sector. And because it was reported that J and some guy in a white hood with a silver and black Keyblade were fighting, and some strange guy was using darkness._

_Sora: Zane!_

**Sora took off at a faster pace passing the ninja, Yuffie.**

_Yuffie: Sora! Good to see ya buddy!_

**Then catching the red blur, which was an eerie looking pale man wearing red.**

_Sora: Who are you?_

_Red dude: Name's Vincent._

_Sora: Ok, Vinie…_

_Vincent: Just Vincent!_

_Sora: Ok, what do you do?_

**But it was to late seeing as they had reached the alley, where a black lion was fighting, and currently, losing to a man in a white hood. Sora looked around, then jumped up onto the roof and ran over to Zane.**

_Sora: Zane! Get out of here!_

_Zane: Why? I'm enjoying the scenery._

_Sora: Yeah, and causing a fight!_

_Zane: I did not cause this. It was the boy who wanted to fight, and Kixur simply had to!_

_Sora: Kixur? A Nobody?!_

_Zane: Why yes._

**Zane took off running over the roof tops, Sora in hot pursuit.**

_Leon: Where did Sora go?_

_Vincent: The kid? He's on the roof._

_Cloud: Great. One got away, but then again. Sora probably is going to handle him better then we could've._

_Yuffie: Yeah he seemed to know who you were talking about._

**Riku and the girls showed up.**

_Riku: Oh joy. The Nobodies are sporting a new hood color!_

**Riku then ran in and drew his Keyblade.**

_J: Oh joy! Another over sized key!_

_Riku: Oh joy a talking animal!_

_Kixur: Oh joy! Two idiots!_

**Riku and Kixur began battling matching blow for blow. J then realized the others behind him.**

_J: Thanks for the help! But I'm out of here!_

**J then bit Kixur and ran off.**

_Purple guy: Oh no! The black thingy is gone! Oh well, gives me more time with you Yuffie!_

_Yuffie: Oh please Crescent! (1)_

**She then stabbed him and twisted the blade.**

_Crescent: Uhm…ow?_

_Kairi: Uhm…ow? She just stabbed you in the freaking leg!_

_Crescent: Fine how about. Oh, no!_

**He twisted the blade even more.**

_Crescent: She has stabbed me!_

**He shouted in a sarcastic, melo-dramatic way. He then pulled out the blade and the wound healed.**

_Tanith: Cool! A stabbing bag!_

**She then pulled out a knife, instead of her Keyblade, then repeatedly stabbed Crescent until she missed his leg, and hit his left nut.**

_Crescent: OOOOWWW! Dang it! Those can't regenerate!_

_Tanith: Oops._

_Yuffie: Nice!_

**She ****high-fived Tanith.**

**Riku and Kixur were still in there even match when Riku lost his footing and was punched in the face then jabbed in the stomach.**

_Tanith: Riku! Hey pall! Nobody harms the Silver headed freak but me!_

**She began marching forward but was stopped by an abnormally sized blade.**

_Cloud: It's his fight. Let him take the hits and give them. It's part of the fight and life._

_Tanith: Move it Blondie!_

**She was about to move his blade out of the way when Vincent stepped in front of her face to face.**

_Vincent: Watch it. Let them fight. You can't go defending everyone at a minutes notice._

_Tanith: AH! A vampire!_

**She ran and hid behind Kairi.**

_Vincent: That works too._

**Riku was being beat against the wall, taking slash after slash, blow after blow. Then he summoned enough strength to summon his guardian. It began slashing Kixur and Kixur couldn't defend himself at all. He then found a opening and sprinted off. Riku in hot pursuit. Everyone else followed way behind. Riku ran past an alley and was grabbed by a hand.**

_Riku: What the? Who are you?_

_Girl: I'm Freya. This is Kixur._

**She motioned towards him.**

_Riku: You!_

**He was fixing to attack but Freya stepped in the way.**

_Freya: No! He was under the control of the darkness earlier. Zane was controlling him. I hate Zane!_

_Riku: Exactly who is Zane?_

_Kixur: Shh…_

_**The group ran past.**_

_Kixur: Ok here's how it went…._

_**Huh! Freya is out!? Read next chapter to see what was going on between Zane and Sora.**_

_Zane: I'm going to whoop him again!_

_Sora: Whatever!_

_Tanith: Let me out of this chair!_

_(1) Crescent - TLSoulDude's OC. See his page for more info!_

_The other three will be named soon! Stick around!_


End file.
